Not in Love
by iPodInsanity
Summary: Cedric was to blame for his own heartache. He ruined what they had, and he ruined their second chance. (Sofia and Cedric are both older in this story. Based off the song, 'Not in Love' by Crystal Castles.)


Italics are a flashback. I actually had a loose version of this in my notes from the first time I heard the song. I heard it again today and couldn't help but apply Cedfia to it. :)

* * *

><p>The loud chatter and background music came to a hushed whisper, causing Cedric and the royal gardener he had been talking to to turn around. The sight made his mouth dry and his chest tight.<p>

"It would do be a great honor To introduce Princess Sofia and her fiancée, Prince Desmond!" King Roland lead a loud applause from where he stood next to his wife.

Cedric's focus turned applauding and trying to keep the visible hurt out of his eyes. The couple descended the staircase, smiles wide and eyes in love. Sofia lead them to her parents, her hand tucked neatly into his elbow and occasionally smiling at Desmond as if he were the brightest star in the sky. A squeal caused the princess to turn around and she was met with Amber rushing to hug her. They immediately began catching up, Amber telling some elaborate story as Sofia patiently listened.

Cedric noticed the princess's gaze wander the room. When her eyes found his, and her smile faltered slightly. He looked away and forced a smile at the maid who had continued talking to him.

"Would you like to dance?" Her eyes lit up and he immediately whirled her onto the dance floor, trying to distract himself from the beautiful princess who was no longer his.

And he was doing so well, until the music stopped and he heard Sofia laugh a beautiful melody, no doubt caused by her new fiancée. He quickly excused himself from the gardener, nodding noncommittally as she told him to find her later. He was too busy rushing to the empty back gardens for fresh air.

In an attempt for his chest to stop feeling so tight, he sat on a bench and took deep breaths, gripping the wood.

She was even more beautiful than before, and he knew he'd much rather die on the spot than have to go back inside and have to see her in the arms of another.

She would say it was his fault they had ended all communications all that time ago, but he knew deep down he did it for her. They had had four blissful months of secret moments and heated kisses, and he was falling hopelessly in love. The princess, however, seemed one step ahead of him and professed her love one day when she was sandwiched between a door and his warm body.

_They stood in his tower, panting, their foreheads touching, and she could feel his breath hitting her lips. Sofia smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back. It was like a perfect dream._

_"I love you," She let slip out of her mouth, and he was pushing her away within seconds. She was still up against the door when he was on the other side of the room, gripping the windowsill._

_She slowly made her way to him, eyebrows knitting together in confusion._

_As she got closer, she heard him whispering, "Not in love, not in love," repeatedly._

_"What's wrong?" Her small voice asked._

_"You're not in love!" Cedric turned around and yelled, sounding more frightened than angry. Still, she jolted back at his words. "You're not in love, and I'm not in love. We are not in love," His eyes were filled with sadness and something else she couldn't quite tell._

_"But I thought we.. I.." Her eyes were shining with tears threatening to fall._

_"You need to leave," He began to push her toward the door in an effort to get her out._

_"Why? Are you too afraid to fall in love?" Sofia was still crying but her sadness was turning to anger._

_"Princess, please, you need to go," He pleaded._

_"I thought you loved me," Her voice cracked. He closed his eyes as if in pain. "You've certainly acted like it these past few months,"_

_His eyes opened and he saw her stepping toward him until she was a forearm's length away. "There's nothing I want more in the world than to marry you, but we-"_

_"Then what's the issue?" She placed one hand on his bicep._

_"You're a princess!" He removed her hand from his arm like she was burning him. "You're a beautiful, enchanting__** Princess**__, and I'm the Royal Sorcerer. We are not equals and we can not go any further with this relationship." She took another step toward him and grabbed his hands, desperate to save what they had._

_"I'm not a real princess. My mom wasn't royalty when she married my dad! We can get through this, we'll make them see this is real!" Her optimism broke his heart._

_"They won't understand," He whispered._

_"We'll make them understand,"_

_"What if I don't want to make them understand?" She needed to know this was _not possible_._

_She removed her hands from his and took a step back, seeing right through him. "You're a coward,"_

_"Sofia, please understand-" He's never heard her speak so harshly._

_"That's __**Princess**__Sofia, Mr. Cedric." She hadn't called him Mr. Cedric in years. And with that, she was gone. He sank to the floor, trying to keep some of his heart intact. It had to be done._

It was for the best. She was happily engaged to a wealthy prince who would build a strong partnership for their kingdoms. She could do better than him and he knew it. He only wished he could get over that fact.

"Hey," He felt a hand on his shoulder and snapped his attention to the figure sitting next to him.

"Your highness, I-"

"Oh, save the titles, Cedric," Sofia smiled slightly.

They sat in silence for a few moment before he cleared his throat, his eyes falling on her sparkling rock. "Congratulations,"

Her smile fell once again. "I would be yours in a second, if you asked," Their eyes met and his widened slightly.

"Everybody would be furious," He said in a quiet voice.

"Who cares?" The corners of his mouth raised slightly.

"You're not mine anymore. You know this is the best thing for Enchancia," He smiled sadly at her.

"I'm not anyone's but my own. And it may be the best for the country, but surely my parents would understand me not wanting to enter a loveless marriage,"

"But you seem so-"

"_Acting,_ Cedric. Desmond and I are great friends, but I know he can tell I dream about someone else. He may not know its you, but he's not dumb."

"Well, you know-" He begins to repeat himself.

"I'm giving you a second chance, Cedric! Stop lying to yourself. We both know we're in love," She's begging him now and he knows it.

He sighs in defeat. "Yes, Sofia. I'm in love with you and I think about how much I wish we could be together every moment," Cedric felt like someone was stabbing his back with a dull knife. He certainly looked like it. But I will not marry you."

"Is that your final word on the subject?" She asked, tight-lipped.

"Yes. I'm sorry." He turned away from her.

"Don't be. I'm sorry you're so selfish you're willing to ruin not only your life, but mine. I still love you." And then Sofia was gone, again. Simply through the castle doors again, but gone from him forever this time.


End file.
